


The Taurus and The Virgo

by CamillaEmily



Series: The Teachings of a Demigod Princess and a World War One Soldier [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, Steve Trevor Lives, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillaEmily/pseuds/CamillaEmily
Summary: Diana had mentioned this on the first night they had moved into their similiar flat, her eyes immediately going to the window as twilight settled over the town, and murmured about how she hadn't realised how much she missed the stars.Steve didn't believe her.Until he was on the beach.





	The Taurus and The Virgo

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/150232945383/imagine-your-otp-looking-up-at-the-stars-person-a

The night sky was like a blanket. A black velvet blanket, shining with holographic colours the way the glossy material would gleam when angled to the light. Rhinestones of stars were peppered generously across the fabric, the moon like a polished button, positioned at its highest point directly overhead as Steve's watch, strapped around Diana's wrist, ticked over the midnight mark. 

Steve was never one to stare at the stars. His childhood home being a crowded apartment building in the centre of a light polluted San Francisco meaning, even when he'd clambered hopefully onto the fire escape on a clear night he could still only see the faded glinting of them through the thick orange fog hovering above the city. Diana had mentioned this on the first night they had moved into their similar flat, her eyes immediately going to the window as twilight settled over the town, and murmured about how she hadn't realised how much she had missed the stars. 

Steve didn't believe her. 

Until he was on the beach. 

Laying in the soft sand, the two of them were further away from the city as they could be, the seaside the optimal place to be for watching a cloudless and crystalline night sky. Diana had found a spot on the beach in which the sand wasn't too hard to lay on, but not too soft to sink into, and fluttered out their tartan designed blanket. He sighed as he settled himself onto the soft fibres, propping himself up on his elbows as Diana plopped herself next to him, opting to lay down instead, her hands coming to fold across her stomach. 

"Wow." She breathed. From this angle, Steve could see the reflection of the glimmers into her dark and shiny dark eyes. He laughed through his nose, flopping onto his back as well, combing his finger into her long dark curls as to gesture for her to lift her head so he could slip his arm under it to create a pillow. His other arm raised to hold his head as he nuzzled into his side, head coming to rest on his shoulder. 

When Steve finally raised his eyes to the sky he could suddenly understand her wistfulness. The breath was sucked out of him, as cliche as that sounds, but the night was so clear, and the stars were so bright, and the moon was shining in a way that the ivory light filled his lungs. 

"It's beautiful." He replied, softly.

Dian tilted her head to look up him; her angle meaning she could see the curve of his lips, the shadow of his eyelashes over his cheekbones, and the array of constellations of freckles dusted across his cheeks. She shifted on his arm as to take a flatter position against him and free her arm from being trapped between his side. She raised it gracefully to point at the cosmos, "See that one? That's Taurus. That's the constellation I was born under," Her eyes softened, "My mother would tell me that it means I would be brave and strong of will." 

Steve laughed through his nose, tipping his head to kiss her forehead, "I'd say that's right." 

"What about you? Which stars were you born beneath?" 

"Um," He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking for a moment, "A Virgo, I think? But you'll have to show me where it is." 

She switched her finger across the sky, causing her body to lean further into him as her head followed it, allowing Steve ability to bury his face in her hair. She spoke gently against his chest, "There. It means you are hardworking and kind. Which is very true." 

Smiling loving, mouth pressed against the crown of her head, he snuggled further into her warmth, the blanket comfortable over the soft sand texture, "Teach me some more," He murmured, eyes beginning to droop. 

Her voice lowered, the volume as faint as Steve's involuntary diminishing attention, "This one is Scorpius, the Scorpion. It's one of my favourites because it has one of brightest stars in the whole sky, Antares. Mother would say..." 

Out of the slits of his closing eyes, he watched her arm slowly move across the sky, gesturing to each constellation she knew, recounting a story behind each of them, she spoke like velvet, the syllables and letter smoothing over one enough until the fuzziness of sleep had attached so firmly to Steve's mind that her voice was a melody. Each pause space for him to shift further into her embrace, each note calming Steve into a slumber, each whisper of her breath acting as the beat to her song reassuring him he was safe with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did people care about/know about their Zodiac's in 1918? Honestly, I really need to do proper research before I write these but ehhhhh


End file.
